Prequeal to God Knows: Requiem of the Flesh
by Princess Phoenix
Summary: Wrestlers arrive in a small town only to find a dark and sacrred secret. Can they escape in time? Includes Jericho, Benoit, Eddie, Hurricane, Earl Hebner, and more. Plus the authors of God Knows, Phoenix and Cerrita.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The worst fear it fear itself....  
  
All situations comprised of horror are interpreted negatively. Its out mind and gut feeling that tells us beware even before the tingle as well as the metallic taste of true and impenetrable fear appears within the veins. The animal instinct to find sanctuary will never cease until it is won, peacefully or forcefully....  
  
The January wind beat down on the Ferrari's windshield. The wiper blades pushed the snow away so he could see through the glass. It was cold and somber outside; the dull gray made depressed enough to stop listening to his Fozzy CD.  
  
The WWE Raw was in Seattle, Washington this week. He lived in Miami, Florida. He was getting sick and tired of these little towns; Cow Towns, he called them. Rednecks, even if they were farmers from the Northwest, made him nervous. He glanced at the map in the empty passenger's seat across from him. He was nearing another Cow Town, Palouse.  
  
He looked back through the windshield and by instinct, began to slow to a stop. "What the~"   
  
Chris Jericho stepped out of his Ferrari, glaring at the dark shadow before him. It was a barricade; he'd have to find another way to get through this hell hole. Defeated, he retreated to the driver's seat and sighted. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry; Vince would fire him on spot.  
  
Chris turned the ignition key and was greeted to the sound of a dead engine. "Grrrr...." He rammed his head into the steering wheel setting off the horn. "Damn it," he said, sitting up. He was going to have to climb the barricade, if he wanted to find help. If he was lucky, he'd meet a hot chic walking down the street....  
  
"Dream on, Chris." Again, he stepped out of the car, and began to climb the structure. Once over, he saw himself on Main street, or what was left of it.  
  
The street was littered with debris of all sorts: glass from the broken windows of shops and other buildings, uprooted lampposts, overturned cars; it was a garbage dump.  
  
Then, by a police car that had crashed into the local library, the shadows shifted, not much, but enough to let him know it was human.  
  
"HEY! Hey, assclown! Can't you hear me? I need help," he was getting closer to the human as he yelled. "My car won't start~"  
  
The man was hideous. His coat was ripped open and bloody to reveal an even bloodier shirt and jeans. The flesh of his arms was rotted, infiltrated with infection; as much of it had fallen off in what looked like large chunks. There was a large gash across his forehead; brain protruding from skull. The eyes were lifeless and without pupil. the gaping mouth holding crooked and decaying teeth, brown-colored gums and lips gone from the picture of horror.  
  
The man stepped with a slight drag toward Chris, groping at the smell of living flesh. It's hands found their notch around the collar of Jericho's sparkly vest, ready to feed its putrid mouth.  
  
"NO....!" Y2J screamed, throwing the man into the police car's open door and onto the seat. Panicked, he turned 180 degrees and his brain registered that more were coming.  
  
He looked to his left, down the main drag of the desecrated town and did the only thing he could think to do  
  
Run. 


	2. Destroyers of the Dead

The Destroyers of the Dead  
  
" Pierce me with steel, rend me with claw and fang.   
  
As I die a legend is born for another generation to follow...."  
  
"Great, a school with a thousand creepy-assed children ready to rip my throat open. Nice carnival, Palouse. ...and only one ride...." Chris opened the double doors indicating the front of the building. Surprisingly, the halls looked clean compared to the disaster outside.  
  
He turned left and peered into a large window. The scene that lay before him had a backdrop of an office, but in the foreground was sobbing High-Schoolers, cowering underneath desks and shelves~~ except one.  
  
The door next to the window opened, and there stood a girl with a handgun pointed at his head. He decided she was pretty; her tense muscles and angry expression chiseling out her beauty. She was wearing a black oriental vest with two blue Chinese dragons and a matching skirt; the dragons encircled with yellow and orange flames. Fishnets covered her legs and her thigh-high black leather boots with lace-ups made her look quite destructive. However her clothes portrayed her, she was Caucasian with short, dark brown hair and eyes as blue as a Miami summer sky. Her gun was a berretta, police edition.  
  
"Speak," she said, with a bit of a German-Russian accent. Her voice sounded as if its foundation was of savagery and anguish. It built her demonic personality.  
  
"Whoa," Chris responded. "Put that away. I'm not one of those things."  
  
There was a bang and a bullet hit the floor, very near his fee, then, just as fast, the berretta was at his head again. "Now. I'm losing my patience. You're lucky I have some left." Her voice became softer. "You're Chris Jericho, aren't you?" She lowered the gun.  
  
Relieved, Y2J replied, "Yes. I am also the first Undisputed Champion in the world. You should feel honored to be in my presence." Playfully, he tapped her on the thigh with his hand.  
  
She raised her berretta again. "I'm about as honored as I am to be living amongst white trash." Her voice rose some octaves, and she began to yell. "You are such a jackass! Why can't you..."  
  
Chris protested her complaints. "Wait--! No--! Please--! I can explain--!"  
  
"....half tempted to leave you for the creatures! In fact--!  
  
"He's human! Phoenix, let him in!" It was a different voice, a male's.  
  
The girl's gaze upon him darkened. "Fine," she shouted back, and to Chris, "One mistake will cost you your life."  
  
"Don't worry, 'Phoenix,' I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
"We'll see," she retorted. With that, she turned to enter the office; the soft click of her heels echoing in the distance.  
  
Somehow, even with the experience of having a handgun to his head, Chris felt attracted to her. She had that alluring sense about her. If her had the chance, he would enjoy making her please him. He smiled at the thought and walked into the office.  
  
The owner of the male voice stepped forward. "Welcome, to our Hell Hole.... I thought we were the only ones left.  
  
" We call ourselves 'Destroyers of the Dead.' I'm Ben, the General. No need to know my last name, we go by first name only."  
  
"Well, then, that means I'm Chris. But who are the rest of you?"   
  
General Ben listed off their names, ending with Major Phoenix. Phoenix never looked up from whittling, the knife in her hand cutting through the sleek wood.   
  
"Please, make yourself at home." Gen. Ben went to continue his game of Scrabble with Sergeant Nels , Suzie and Bofie.   
  
The rest of the people were gone, perhaps scrounging food or on patrol. There was nothing else for him to do, so he pulled up a chair and sat next to Phoenix.  
  
Not even looking up, she said, "What do you want?"  
  
"A piece of your ass, if you don't mind," he replied.  
  
Sardonically, she said, "Okay!" and reached for her berretta.  
  
"PHOENIX! NO," Gen. Ben yelled. She growled her protest, but put the gun down.  
  
"Chris," said Suzie in her sweetest voice, "You can join us."  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "I'll do that."  
  
Phoenix glanced up from whittling, but not to the extent that people would notice. She liked the fact that people thought she didn't care since the coming of the Dead. She watched as the five played Scrabble; laughing as if the Dead couldn't walk. They've been at it for several hours now. Other members of the Destroyers of the Dead came and went but none would talk to her, except Cerrita, but she wasn't back from her shift.  
  
She scanned Suzie more closely. Phoenix always had hated her; she was fake. She had given Suzie the nickname Suzie the Slut, and right now she was fulfilling that role; constantly flirting with Chris Jericho.  
  
Chris..... He was her most favorite wrestler. He had tried to her friend, as well as hit on her and all she did was blow him off. He, too, must think she didn't care. Truth was, she hadn't cared for a long time, but that was changing. Even after a brief moment of meeting him, she felt comfortable around him. That meant that she could possibly come to love him, though he was much older than her. However, it would never happen; he now hated her, and it seemed her arch-enemy would win him over instead.  
  
Suddenly, Corporal Darin and Cerrita burst through the back office door, near the 'sick room' and Phoenix, who jumped up at the action. Corp. Darin and Phoenix saluted each other. Again, Gen. Ben came to see what the problem was. He, too, was saluted.  
  
"General Ben. Spencer's Red Vultures are under attack, sir! If we do not help them, the zombies will be upon us next," Corp. Darin was panicky and out of breath.  
  
Phoenix spoke up "I'm calling on someone to send the alarm." She gave Sergeant Sammie a hand signal and within minutes the fire alarm went off. Over the loudspeaker, Phoenix's voice boomed, "All Destroyers report to the office immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, all Destroyers to the office immediately. This is no goddamn drill." She hung the receiver and joined back with the others. The rest of the Destroyers were back in the office quite soon.  
  
"All right Destroyers," said Gen. Ben, " Your mission is to save the Red Vultures from getting their asses kicked, even thought I hate Spencer, because they're pansies. Okay, get to your divisions and let's go!"  
  
"Hey, wait. I need a division, and a gun," Jericho said, confused.  
  
"Go with Phoenix. She'll hook you up."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Phoenix--"  
  
She hurriedly responded. "Put your Pro Wrestling to use. Stay close. I'll cover you, I guess. Now come on!"  
  
And the Destroyers of the Dead, Division no. 2 exited the office, via the 'copy room.'   
  
Little did they know of the horrors that awaited them there..... 


	3. Genocide

Genocide  
  
The bell tolls.... Are you next? --Goldberg  
  
Earl Hebner was pissed. As soon as he entered Palouse, his black '97 Chevy Pickup went dead. It was a good thing he brought his entire collection of gun from berretta to RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade).   
  
He had chosen a MAC11 (submachine gun) manufactured by the Army Corps. during the Gulf War; he armed himself with several DOT380 rounds. The creatures that roamed the streets were more annoying to Earl than a threat with the MAC11. He began to walk up the hill....  
  
The zombies' lifeless hands were as cold as ice. Chris could feel them raking their hands across his back while he scoop-slammed a young woman to the linoleum flooring; her short dress ripped, revealing her breast, smeared with blood and littered with gashes. He felt as if the things were crushing him, like a dog-pile in an American football game.  
  
There was a 'tic-tic-tic' sound and three 9mm parabellum rounds fell atop his head. He shook them out and got to his feet. The division had retreated once already, to the top of the widest hallway, near a heater and some double doors. They were retreating again, to the cafeteria. Another 'tic' sound from Phoenix, who turned out to be quite a foe for the zombies, and the heater exploded, sending at least five zombies back to Hell.  
  
Suddenly, the double doors burst open with another rain of death. Then everything seemed to be so fast. The zombies had encircled them....  
  
Eddie, Chavo, and Benoit were driving down the road in a green and purple lowrider, when it stopped. They had just come from Garfield, and a goddamn barricade was blocking their way.  
  
Eddie and Benoit went to 'check it out' while Chavo, upset with the cold weather, stayed behind.  
  
"Hey, will you just climb the damn thing instead of whinning, 'Oh I'm Eddie and its so cold out,' you stupid mo'fo." Benoit was impatient only because he was indifferent to the wind and snow.  
  
"Hey, essa, we're talkin' 'bout twelve inches of snow, homes. I don' do snow." Eddie had finally gotten over, and they began to walk.  
  
It was exactly as Chris Jericho had seen it; a garbage dump with no one in sight, except--  
  
"Hey! Hey, people! Help us! We need need help," a woman who looked to be about seventeen was running toward them. They ran toward her, and were soon within speaking distance. "You've got to help us. We're all in--"  
  
She was cut off by the fiery detonation of Eddie's lowrider. "Aw, man.....," Eddie began. "Not my baby! Oh, but on the good end of things, Chavito's gone! But its my mamacita...." By now he was crying.  
  
"There, there, Eddie," Benoit said in a half-assed soothing voice, "We'll get you a new lowrider in Seattle."  
  
He stopped crying, "Really?" Benoit nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're wrestlers! Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero! I'm Cerrita, by the way," said the woman. Eddie screamed something in Spanish. The zombies were everywhere. "Follow me." And with no waste of time they sprinted down the Mohr street.  
  
There was only five of them left. Major Phoenix, Chris Jericho, Gen. Ben, Suzie, and the leader of the Red Vultures, Spencer. All doors of the cafeteria were closed. Many of the Destroyers as well as Vultures died in the Second Retreat. The students Phoenix went to school with in this very building would become the enemy within the hour.  
  
"Oh no, what do we do now," asked 'Suzie the slut.' "I'm so scared...." She clung to Jericho, crying into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, its going to be okay," he was saying.  
  
"Will you stop your little show, you whore! We need fighters, not whinners. Besides, anyone on the street could tell that you're used, no one wants the likes of you." Phoenix, angry at the situation outside the cfeteria, and the fact that she finally decided to let Chris hit on her after she blew him off before and he was paying attention to Suzie instead, decided Suzie was to blame.  
  
Suzie glared at Phoenix and said, "You like him don't you?"  
  
"No--," began Phoenix. Everyone else, especially Jericho, could only watch, knowing it would end in madness.  
  
"Well, you had you chance, bitch! He's mine, now!"  
  
Suddenly Phoenix poured her heart out; letting her feelings do the talking. "I wasn't sure what I wanted. Yes, I watch WWE Raw every Monday night. Yes, Chris Jericho is my favorite wrestler; I yelled at him because I was angry with the way he treated people. With the situation on hand," she indicated the zombies outside, "I forgot to even give him a chance. I know that that personality is only his character. But I was still in shock.... from whole shitty month this has been. Anyway, I wasn't sure what kind of relationship I wanted with him; our meeting was so sudden, and he come on so strong...."  
  
"Well you lose," sniffed Suzie, "Its what you get when you're a bitch who judges people too soon. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"  
  
Hearing those words, Phoenix hung her head, "I know I shouldn't judge people until I know them better. And I'm sorry," her head rose slightly, revealing a sadistic expression adn eyes like daggers. "But I'm more sorry for your death."  
  
The impact was an explosion unto itself. Suzie had no time to evade the spear; Phoenix delivering a flurry of psychotic headshots immediately after. Gen. Ben and Spencer rushed to break the catfight while Jericho was rooted to his spot.  
  
Phoenix had stopped assulting Suzie and began to ward off Gen. Ben and Spencer, using the butt of her gun as a weapon. She circled back to Suzie, grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her to the door, the separation between life and death, people and zombies. No one interfered as Phoenix slipped open the door and threw Suzie's trembling body into a crowd of hungary flesh-eaters. She shut the door; Suzie's agonizing screams seeped through the metal, only to be drowned by Phoenix's barbaric growl as she watched Y2J.  
  
There was a sudden pounding combined with several muffled voices coming from another door on the opposite end of the cafeteria. It was Phoenix who answered. Cautiously, she opened the door.  
  
"I'm Earl--"  
  
She immediately stood aside once she seen the MAC11 and her friend, Cerrita. "Cerrita," she exclaimed and hugged her. "Its good to see you're safe!" Cerrita, Benoit and Eddie piled into the cafeteria. Jericho ran to see someone he knew.  
  
"Ooh, mamacita-- OW," Jericho had slapped Eddie on the side of the head. "What was that for, essa?"  
  
"For being a horny assclown," he replied, turning his gaze to Phoenix.  
  
"Thank you," she said, happily. Jericho smirked as she turned away. "Mr. Hebner...."  
  
The door Phoenix threw Suzie out of slowly creeped open and a dozen or so zombies clambered in, trailing fresh blood.  
  
"Everyone, get behind me," Earl yelled. No one needed to be told. Earl raised his gun and let out a volley of bullets, tearing throught the zombie horde. For the third time, they retreated, to the cold, January weather.  
  
Within the last hours, Y2J felt he had gotten to know the real personality of Phoenix, and not the facade of a malevolent young, attractive woman. He had thought she dispised him, and was annoyed by his openness. But knowing the truth made him proud, it even encouraged him to resume his 'moves' upon her.  
  
It was dark now, about 4 o' clock; they had made it to the bottom of a hill, near Earl's truck. Gen. Ben and Spencer were lost the Third Retreat, the student's numbers kept dwindling.  
  
All stocked up on guns and ammo, Phoenix's plan was to trek up a gravel road located over a bridge, to their left, and find a large victorian house further up the South Hill to keep as the new 'safehouse.' 


	4. Phoenix's Story

Phoenix's Story  
  
Run rabbit, frightened as you are;   
  
Run rabbit, before I leave a scar --Phoenix  
  
Ouietly, they walked up the long and tiring gravel hill. Eddie, Benoit, and Cerrita wer speaking softly between each other, while Jericho and Phoenix fell behind.  
  
It was Y2J who broke the silence. "So, what exactly happened to this town? I mean, how did you survive all this time?" Phoenix was silent. "Its alright. I know it must be hard to talk about it."  
  
"Yes, it is, very," she answered, her voice almost a whisper. "But it not that. Its-- Many asked. I never told. Anyone. Even Cerrita, what my story is."  
  
He put an arm around her waist; she didn't protest as he drew her closer to him. "You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret."  
  
"Very well. I suppose I should tell someone. It may ruin me if I don't."  
  
Phoenix and her brother, David, were in her tan Oldsmobile Cutlass Sierra, driving to the school. It was a Monday, always a bad day for her. Suddenly, the engine died, as the car turned onto the next avenue.  
  
"Shit," she said, getting out of the car along with David. Snow began fall, dotting Phoenix's hair with white specks. "Let's go get that bitch, Officer Whittworth."  
  
"Maybe we should call Dad, he doesn't work today," her brother whined; he was fourteen. Phoenix began to dial on her cell-phone.  
  
"Dad has other things to do, besides," she put down the phone, "No signal."  
  
It wasn't a far walk to the Police Station/City Hall/whatever- city-building-you-want-to-insert, and they arrived shortly after eight o' clock. Half an hour before school started. Everything was quiet, and surprisingly no one was there, even though a police car was out front.  
  
"Hello," Phoenix called out. "I need some help! Damn it! How come there is never a cop around when you need one, and is there when you just want them to go away?" She moved around the side of the desk, looking through piled up papers, trying to find some indication for an empty city building. "Randy Whittworth's badge," she pondered on the thought as she picked up the object.  
  
"Phoenix! Officer Whittworth's behind you," said David, not leaving his spot by the door.  
  
Dropping the badge, Phoenix turned and felt relieved to see Randy standing in the doorway. "Hey! I was just looking for you," she stepped closer as she spoke. "The engine of my car stopped. I need to call my Dad. Maybe have a tow truck come and get my car 'cause it doesn't look as if its going to sart up again. We also need a ride to school.... Dude, Randy, are you okay? You don't look too good...."  
  
Much of Randy's flesh had peeled away, revealing large amounts of muscle of which was obviously gnawed apon, and even bone. His jaw was open, dropped lower than should be, the cheek muscles torn, bone fractured. An eyeball was missing, other organs could be seen from the dark socket. His clothes were in tact, however, blood trickled down his front; its source from the mouth.  
  
"Roust vonn libe," yelled Phoenix in German, a.k.a. 'move holy shit,' to her brother.  
  
"You're supposed to speak English only! I can't understand you," he replied.  
  
"Doesn't matter! Just go!"  
  
He turned to open the door, but through the thin glass more zombies had gathered outside. "we're trapped!" He turned back to his sister with a pleaing expression.  
  
Phoenix was backed up against the wall; she looked out a window to her right, seeing an army of the Dead marching down Main street. She heared a scream which she knew to be her brother's. She turned and witnesses three zombies pounding on the glass door; their only exit.  
  
Taking too long, she almost failed to sense the cold, spidery hands of the zombie cop pushing down on her shoulders. Starving for her flesh, the zombie prepared to bite, only Phoenix countered.  
  
Phoenix reached up and forced her hand onto Officer Whittworth's face, pushing it back. Skin and muscle tissue tore from bone and was left in her hand, which she immediately dropped.  
  
At the motion, the zombie stumbled back; buying enough time for Phoenix to see as well as take the berretta fromt he zombie's hip holster. She quickly flipped off the safety and fired, the parabellum round sinking deep inside Randy's exposed skull.  
  
Glass from both door adn window shattered, allowing zombies to crawl and flounder their way in. "Phoenix," cried her frightened brother.  
  
Fear rising, but no time to think, Phoenix aimed the gun and pulled the trigger; bullet finding its way to the side of its victim's face. She fired again, the sound that came meant the chamber was empty.  
  
Zombies were closing in on her brother. There was nothing she could do; they were going to die.... NO! She couldn't give up! Never quit, it was her family motto, part of their values!  
  
She searched the body of a dead cop, and found a nightstick. "Hello," she said. "Hey! You, yeah you, you little assclown, come on! Get me! I'm right here! Give your best shot!" She has gotten the attention of only one zombie, David began to scream. She was losing him! She had to hurry!  
  
Phoenix swung the nightstick, crushing the zombie's head. It took her precious time, but in the end, the room was cleared of the living Dead.   
  
One, she recognized, was the mayor himself. "I always knew you were a two-year-old with a title! Serves you right for not caring about your town and its people!" She turned her attention to David. "Hey. Are you going to be okay," she asked softly. He started to cry. "Don't cry. You're going to be fine. Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes," came the shuttering reply. "I can run, too. But I'll need help." She helped him up, and could see where the zombies had gnawed on his arm and shoulder, blood everywhere.  
  
With nightstick in right hand, berretta tucked in her belt, she helped David walk to the school, running occasionally, and cutting down zombies when desperately needed....  
  
  
  
"He was soon transforming.... from the bite, I think. We had to put him down....," Phoenix looked as if she were about to weep, but she took a deep breath and continued, "....if we hadn't, he would have killed us all. He would've become one of those disgusting things...."  
  
Her attempts failed; the tears were streaming down her face, completely out of her control. Jericho stopped walking; he watched as the three ahead became smaller as they went.  
  
Turning his gaze to Phoenx's, he took her face within his rough hands. Tears flowed down her cheeks; her sobs melting his heart. All he could do was stare at her painful glance. She then looked up at him, all her hurt exposed, and more excrusiating than ever. Somehow the tears either stopped or ran freely without her notice; there no sobs left as the two leaned toward each other, their breath making warm, soft clouds in the cold.  
  
Then no more did their lips brush; the ground gave away and thry were in a giant pit beneath the earth, Phoenix's shrill scream filling the air.  
  
There was a male voice. "Ah, Citizen--"  
  
"Chris Jericho," he said.  
  
"Not you, the girl." A woman's voice.  
  
"Phoenix," he spoke for her. She was sprawled out on the pit floor as if she were going to make 'snow-angels' in the dirt. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Are you okay," Chris knelt beside and took her palm in his hands. She was silent, but he could tell she was breathing by the slow rise and fall of her bosom. He shook his head. Sadly, he said, "She's unconcious."  
  
"Well, she'll be fine once Hurricane and I find a way out," replied Mighty Molly.  
  
Y2J laid Phoenix's hand back down; someone was calling from above. It sounded like Eddie. "Hey essa! Are you okay down there? Benoit found a ladder, homes, we're gonna get you out!"  
  
Fortunately, the pit wasn't deep; only about seven or eight feet. A ladder was dropped and Hurricane set it up straight.  
  
"Give her to me, I'll get her out," he said, positioning himself on the ladder.  
  
"NO," Jericho was holding her limp form in his arms, "If anyone is going to take her up that ladder, it's going to be me, jackass! Because I'm the King of the World!" His muscles were tense, and a few veins spasmed.  
  
"He's delusional," said Molly, "Let him do it himself." Hurricane nodded in agreement, and soon they were up the ladder.  
  
"What happened," asked Benoit in an unusually kind tone.  
  
"The fall knocked her out," said Y2J, as Phoenix was handed back to him. Hurricane was helping Molly up the ladder, they both arrived safely out of the pit.  
  
"We should keep moving," Earl told them. "Our vision will be more impaired than it is now once its around five-thirty to six o' clock."  
  
Cerrita asked, "What about Phoenix?" Her friend's scream had worried her.  
  
"Don't worry," answered Jericho, "I'll take care of her." He had her scooped up in his arms, carring her, fair-tale style.  
  
"Just don't be too chival," Eddie torted jealously, walking past him. Earl fell behind, keeping watch. In the front, Benoit and Cerrita were talking.  
  
"This damn town is starting to piss me off," he was saying.  
  
"Hey! This is where I'm growing up! Besides, don't be so hard on yourself; you've only lasted a day. Phoenix and I were in this shit from the start. It's been a whole frickin' month!" Cerrita held out her hand. "Rain."  
  
The drops fell down in tiny sprinkles, slightly wetting hers and Benoit's hair. "A month, huh? You've got good heart."  
  
"Hmmm. One more thing, just before I forget. I'm sorry Palouse isn't a clean, litter-free enviroment, like you precious Canada!" She sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, well, neither is Georgia, and I live in Atlanta!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh.... yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Then, "Redneck." Cerrita had a little smile when she said it.  
  
"What!? I'm not a--"  
  
"Citizen Benoit....," Hurricane coming to a stop beside the Rabid Wolverine.  
  
"....and Citizen Cerrita," piped Molly.  
  
Hurricane continued, "You really shouldn't fight. Not in this prediciment! I know! Why don't you two--"  
  
Benoit was a short-tempered man. He hated people telling him what to do. "Why don't you shut you pie hole, you sick mo'fo, or I'll Crippler Crossface your sorry ass!"  
  
Hurricane looked confused. "What is up wit dat?"  
  
Benoit stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. "You are two seconds away from becoming tonight's main dish," his voice was dangerous.  
  
Hiding a smile Cerrita extended the threat. "Roast Hurricane. Sounds yummy. Perhaps we can have Molly as a desert?"  
  
"Leave me and my Hurri-poo alone, you canabals," Molly cried, wrapping her arms around Hurricane's neck.  
  
Benoit gave her a toothy grin. "Then maybe you should leave us alone." He extended an arm to Cerrita's shoulder, the farthest away. She rolled her eyes and threw his arm from her shoulder. "Wh-what'd I do," he exclaimed.  
  
"Idiot." She began walking again.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm an idiot! I was just trying to be nice!" Benoit fell in step with Jericho, and sighed.  
  
"Maybe she likes you," he said to the Wolverine. "That's what happened to me."  
  
"Maybe," came Benoit's answer.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang.... 


	5. Angels and Demons

Angels and Demons  
  
  
  
What have we done to deserve this?~Triple H  
  
It came from the porch of a fancy Victorian home, the one Phoenix had advised they should get to. They looked up at the porch, and sitting across from each other were two men. One was recognized as Stone Cold Steve Austin, rocking back and forth in his chair, Remington shotgun at the ready. The other~  
  
"Dad," shouted Cerrita. "What are you doing here?"  
  
John shrugged. "Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
It was Austin who answered, pointing to each one as he said their names, "Chris Benoit, Eddie Gurrero, Earl Hebner, some chic, and that sumbitch Chris Jericho. By the way," he called out to Y2J, "Jericho, I owe you an ass whoopin' just because ya exist!"  
  
"Hey Austin!" Steve turned. "My name's Cerrita, I'm John's daughter. And, well, I approve! Jericho you should be castrated!"  
  
"Why," came Y2J's reply.  
  
"'Cause you and my friend are fall in love, I can tell!"  
  
"Yeah, but, why me," he asked, readjusting Phoenix's weight.  
  
Austin studied Jericho. "You're violating the Stone Cold Law."  
  
" And, because we don't like you," John and Benoit said together. Cerrita looked at Benoit, who flexed, and walked into the house.  
  
"What," asked the Wolverine?  
  
"I pity the fool," said Earl, following Cerrita.  
  
Jericho screamed, the struggle could be heard from his agony. Then, several dog-looking creatures could be seen running at high speed toward those on the porch. Jericho screamed again. There was the sound of a handgun fire, and a woman's shriek.  
  
"Phoenix," Cerrita shouted.  
  
In a blur, Earl threw Benoit and Eddie guns, both Magnums, and the three ran toward the source of the screaming. A loud bang, and a dog whimpered itself to death. Benoit could see it's exposed ribcage. More handgun fire, and the cries were replaced by grunts of pain.  
  
The zombie-dogs retreated; Hurricane and Molly looking like they were chasing them, but not really doing anything. Phoenix was conscience again and had gotten to her feet, trying in vain to help a stumbling Jericho.  
  
She was mumbling, but Earl could only catch fragments. "....not lose....again....help me...." The two had fallen again, by the time the boys caught up to them. Phoenix was kneeling on both knees, Jericho's torso resting upon them. She was crying and holding his hands. "Don't die on me," she was saying.  
  
Jericho's left side had deep, wide slashes; the blood seeping onto the snow. He moaned in pain.   
  
"It may not be from me, but you did get your ass whoopin'," said Stone Cold. "Get his ass in the house, boys."  
  
  
  
@#$%^&*!!!!  
  
  
  
The house was as cold as outside due to no electricity, which made it of no use except protection from the undead. There was fireplace in the living room as well as one in the bedroom Y2J was resting in. Phoenix insisted on nursing him herself, and was sitting on a corner of the bed. Everyone else was in the freezing living room, warming their hands by the fire. She had met other wrestlers besides Steve Austin, and the ones she already knew: Evolution, Kurt Angle, Christian, Kane, RVD, and Shawn Michaels. All had greeted her kindly except Kane, whom she knew to be demented.   
  
The door opened; she looked up to see Jericho's best friend, Christian, enter. "Is he going to make it?"  
  
"I sure hope so. I would feel more terrible than I do now if he were to.... Because it would be my fault. He was just being a gentleman and he paid the price to keep me safe."  
  
"Chris enjoys being a Good Samaritan~~"  
  
"~~almost as much as he enjoys being a jackass." She sighed, gazing down at the sleeping Jericho. "He looks like an angel; my angel. Perhaps he is. I'm starting to question whether or not it was a coincidence we met. Now that I think back upon our meeting…. I do have feeling for him; they've been getting stronger, too. My parents would say that he's much too old for me, so I have no choice but to accept that, much as more as my parent's will, though."  
  
"They're dead?"  
  
She nodded. "We've been here a month; we organized an army which eventually split, and searched the town for survivors. There weren't many and once they were healthy again, they joined the army.  
  
"When I was a private, I had to shoot my own parents down….because they were zombies. My brother, also, had to be put down. I was so angry all the time that I climbed the ranks and made it to second in command.  
  
"Then…. I met Chris….and it was a bad start, but now….," she took Jericho's hand in hers.  
  
"C'mon, you should be out with the rest of us," Christian extended a hand to help her off the bed.  
  
"No," she said. "I can't leave him," then more softly, "I love him. Please, just a little longer."  
  
Christian nodded and exited.  
  
She had stayed for another hour; it was around ten-thirty, she guessed. During the time period after Christian left, she had reached out and begun to stroke Jericho's loose-falling blonde hair. It was silky as she ran her fingers through its softness, like a comb. She had done that for an hour; she promised she would join the others. Slowly and quietly she arose from the bed and was about to open the door, when~~  
  
"I thought you were having fun playing with my hair," Y2J opened his eyes and come to a sitting position.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Phoenix answered, "I was just going out….for awhile; I didn't know you were awake. Speaking of which, how do you feel?"  
  
"Still tender, but I'll live."  
  
She sat back down on the corner of the bed. "I got all the details of what happened when we~~at the pit. I just want to say thanks. I owe you." She looked down at her hands. Jericho smirked at her last remark; she didn't see it, anyway. Without warning, Phoenix yawned.  
  
"Tired," he asked.  
  
"A little but I can manage. How long were you awake?"  
  
"Long enough to catch you conversation with Christian."  
  
"Oh~~," now she was really embarrassed. "I didn't mean~~"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied. There was a silence, then, "Phoenix. Quite an unusual name."  
  
"It's only my nickname. My real name is Amber."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Webb. It's British, back to the fifteenth century. Some of my ancestors immigrated into Germany just before WWII. They branched off and some German immigrants came to America. Some of my British ancestors came to America earlier, on the Mayflower. They fought in the American Revolution. I'm their descendent, thus, I am a Blue Blood."  
  
"I see. My name is really Chris Irvine. I'm from Winnipeg, Canada."  
  
"Your famous, anyone would know those facts. So please, tell me something about yourself that I don't know." She looked straight into his eyes; he, hers.  
  
"I love you, too," he said. Silence.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Come," he motioned with his index finger. Trembling from both cold and excitement, she crawled to him. His hands were immediately upon her waist as he straddled him, the sheets and their clothes became the only barrier.  
  
Their faces were so close. "I think I should tell you now, I'm no angel. You are. I'm just a vagabond demon. All I know how to do besides…..," he looked away for a moment, then back at her face. "My career is to hurt people, to make their blood gush from their bodies," he told her.  
  
Then she saw the one thing she saw which all zombies she killed had. In his eyes, she saw the same longing, the same hunger. But beneath that, she saw love, and the desire for love, melting her heart that the winter had chilled with fear, sorrow, and hurt for so long. Now, she felt none of these; she would let her body go, and give it all to him, tonight, for at this instant, she realized that he had saved her soul from its own damnation… She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Her left hand rested on Jericho's shoulder, the other ran through his hair once again. "Kiss me," she begged. He did so; his tongue snaking its way into her mouth, Both could tell that the other was hot for them, and it would never cease until they found sanctuary within each other.  
  
Chris' hand found the zipper of her shirt, which he wrestled with until he exposed her blood-red bra. Phoenix took this off. They worked away their clothes, revealing their nakedness. By that time, both were underneath the covers.  
  
Now, with her looking up at him, he mounted her. His length met no resistance as it broke her hymen. He had had a feeling she was a virgin, but he was taking that from her, and loving it; however the fact that she was a beginner would complicate things, but it pleased him nonetheless. So, he would wait for the climax. Until then, he busied himself by massaging her rather small breasts; immediately enjoying cupping them in his hands.  
  
With one hand positioned upon his back, she caressed his cheek with the other. She kissed him, savoring the moment.  
  
Suddenly, the climax arrived with great pleasure for both. He cummed into her, and kissed her again, fervently, to stifle her rapturous groan. They were sweating; her scent multiplying his appetite for her.  
  
Body twisting in excitement, she spoke, "Love me." Jericho smiled greedily at those words; now he knew she wanted the climax to be extensive.  
  
"Of course," he told her, tongue and teeth moving along the soft skin of Phoenix's neck. "I'm the King of Bling Bling."  
  
Then, lustfully, he began to work, impaling her with increasing hardness and velocity. She began to squirm underneath, and he had to hold her still. But she wasn't still; she labored along with him, falling into his erotic rhythm, until she could hold it no longer. Both moaned and groaned, losing themselves to the other. "Oh, God," she said. "Yes…"  
  
Jericho felt tiny pin-pricks; Phoenix clawing his back. He grunted in pain as his blood dripped, but made no effort to stop it. Instead, he kissed her even more fervidly….   
  
  
  
  
  
@#$%^&*!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Lord in Heaven," began Triple H. "What have we done to deserve this?" Everyone could hear Phoenix and Jericho.  
  
"I'll never get to sleep, now," said Kurt.  
  
"I always knew she had a taste for guys like Y2Jackass, but I didn't know she could be this sick," Cerrita replied.  
  
"I don't understand. What are they doing," asked Hurricane.  
  
"Yeah," added Molly. "Tell us, please!"  
  
Crushing a couple of beer cans and adding them to a pile, John and Austin both spoke, "Sex."  
  
Everyone else looked as if they were about to vomit. "I think I'm going to be sick," Earl said.  
  
Benoit sighed. "At least they're warm." He looked at Cerrita.  
  
"No," she said, "Jeez, you're like a female badger in heat!"  
  
"I'm a Wolverine," Benoit growled back.  
  
Randy Orton looked around, and then whispered something into Mighty Molly's ear. She giggled, and they exited. Hurricane began to cry, "She left me…!"  
  
"Asshole," shouted Christian to a long gone Randy, "I was just going to do that!"  
  
"Christian," said John and Austin.  
  
"CLB," said Steve.  
  
"Stands for," said John.  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"Little."  
  
"Bastard," they finished, together.  
  
"This place sucks," screamed Christian.  
  
Cerrita laughed. "Not as much as Phoenix, who, I'm guessing, also swallows."  
  
"UH," shouted everyone else except herself and John and Austin. 


	6. RVD and the Pink Zombie Bunnies with Gre...

Chapter Six: RVD and the Pink Zombie Bunnies with Green Polka Dots and Vampire Teeth "Ohmibuddha!" RVD  
  
Austin was cooking breakfast deet meat. Mighty Molly watched, her face twisted in disgust. RVD offered her his bong, which caused her to begin to cry on Randy's shoulder instead of Hurricane's, who looked a little teary-eyed himself; Randy looked scared, but, defeated, consoled Molly anyway.  
  
"Oh, come on," yelled Rob. "Why can't we have a Potfest?"  
  
"Rob, you can't do anything except suck a dongsorrybong, can you?" Cerrita stared at him provokingly.  
  
"I can too! I can wrestle."  
  
"Cannot."  
  
"Can!"  
  
"Prove it. Wrestle me." She stood, then slapped Benoit hard across the face when he tried to pull her back down. She walked right up to RVD, and with a sinister smile of satisfaction, slugged the pot freak in the stomach. Kane, Austin, John, and Triple H sat back, clearly amused. Cerrita turned on the heel of her shoe and walked to the back of the room, her hand gesture commanding him to follow and fight her.  
  
"Bitch!" RVD began at a run toward her, looking to perform a running tornado DDT. However he fell first, Cerrita's shoulder cutting into his collarbone. When they hit, the floorboards gave away, and they found themselves in the house's basement.  
  
"ROB," Cerrita screamed. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" But neither she nor Rob moved to get up. Phoenix and Jericho burst out of the nearest door, which swung back and hit the wall, a few wood chips flying.  
  
Phoenix, on her knees, looked down into the blackness of the hole. "What the frig? Damnit, what is up with the ground giving away so often? Cerrita, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," was Cerrita's response. "I'm down here with Psycho Pot Monster."  
  
There was a silence in which Phoenix's face was flustered by anger; getting more red as the seconds passed. "ROB," she yelled. "You dumbass! What in the hell were you doing?"  
  
It took RVD a minute to answer. "Whuh? I didn't do. You did last night!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Get your ass up and outta there!"  
  
"Maybe we were too loud, Phoeny....," Jericho said beside her; she elbowed him in the ribs. Cerrita was up and moving now, searching for a way out.  
  
"But I can't get OHMIBUDDHA! Somebody help meCerrita!," Rob suddenly shrieked.  
  
"What," Cerrita said in a winy, sing-song voice. RVD clung to her leg, quivering.  
  
"Don't let them eat me, Cerrita! It's horrible!"  
  
"I don't see anything." Kane peered into the basement's darkness.  
  
Rob began to whimper. "It's the pink zombie bunnies with green polka dots and vampire teeth!" There was another silence. Then  
  
"And I thought I was fucked up in the head," Kane said, helping Cerrita out of the basement after she refused Benoit, who looked as sad as Hurricane, who was quietly pouting in a random corner.  
  
Rob began to run around the room trying to get out, until he found a stool next to a desk to stand on. Stoned as he was, he jumped high while on the stool, and he and the object came crashing down onto and into the desk. "Owie!"  
  
Austin and John finally caught interest; carring a handful of crushed beer cans, they shouted, "Stone the stoner!" and proceeded to pelt the cans at an immoble Rob.   
  
"Guys, will you stop it," Phoenix shouted at them. "Or he won't offer to hold a Potfest again. We have to get him out of there!"  
  
Y2J smirked. "I'm just glad no one is making fun of me." At hearing this, Benoit walked behind him, poked him in the small of the back, then punched his own hand, adding in a toothy grin. Jericho turned back to Phoenix, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Hey dudes and dudettes!" It was Rob, of course. Obviously the zombie bunnies went away. "I found a note and a key!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. Just get your ass up here!" Cerrita grabbed another beer can and chucked it at Rob. It hit him in the Achilles Tendon and he yowled in pain. "That didn't hurt, you drama queen."  
  
"Nice hit," John said to his daughter, Cerrita. She beamed; again, the sinister grin, but at Benoit this time.  
  
It took RVD a while to climb out of the hole to the basement because no one helped him. He declared as soon as he reached the surface, "YOU PEOPLE SUCK! Phoenix is the only one who's nice." He gave her the things he found and skipped (but with a pretended limp from his leg) into the bathroom. Minutes later, they heard the sound of a shower starting, and Rob's dreadful singing. " Old McShiva had a temple, and in that temple he hadmarijuana, E-I-E-I-O!  
  
"Shut up," yelled Austin in his usually rude and slurred tone, sipping a Steveweizer. Meanwhile, Phoenix was reading the note, that was not addressed to anyone nor signatured by anyone. The lettering was thin and the were scrawled in effortlessly elegant cersive across the paper.  
  
You must find the Daughter of Anubis! Yes, you follow your instructions carefully. But we are running out of time. Here is a key to the Holy Trinity Church. Meet me there. Again, I urge you to find the Daughter, we need her for the Ceremony! 


End file.
